Pourquoi m'attendais tu?
by Loulou2a
Summary: OS - Slash SBRL - Sirius et Remus se retrouvent au delà de la mort et s'avouent après tant d'années leur amour.


Avertissement : SPOILS TOME 7, si vous n'avez pas lu Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort, ne lisez pas!

Résumé : Après avoir été touché par le sortilège de mort, Remus retrouve Sirius.

* * *

Remus se réveilla après ce qu'il lui semblait être des siècles. Il se mit péniblement debout, son corps étant tout endolori. Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant où il était et ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il était en train d'affronter Dolohov quand un jet de lumière verte avait jailli de la baguette de son adversaire et l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine. Le sortilège de mort l'avait atteint. Ainsi, il avait perdu la vie.

Remus se passa une main sur le front, tentant de se ressaisir. Il était donc mort. Le mangemort avait eu raison de lui. Il n'avait pu tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faire d'aider Harry jusqu'au bout. Comment allait Harry? Comment se passait la mission que lui avait confiée Dumbledore? Il ne pourrait jamais le savoir. Pour lui, la bataille était terminée.

Soudain il songea à Tonks. Sa femme. Que lui était-il arrivé? La dernière fois qui l'avait aperçu au milieu des jets de lumières, des cris et des débris, elle affrontait Bellatrix. S'en était-elle sortie? Avait-elle réussi à venir à bout de celle qui était sa tante et la meurtrière de Sirius. Remus l'espérait de tout cœur. Tonks devait vivre. Lui n'étant plus là, elle devait rester pour son fils, pour leur fils. Teddy venait de perdre son père. Il aurait besoin de sa mère. Remus réalisa alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir la chance de voir grandir son fils. Cette pensée lui déchira le cœur. Cependant il gardait espoir que son fils grandirait dans un monde en paix, dans un monde où Harry aurait triomphé et où Voldemort ne serait plus.

Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil autour de lui. Tout n'était que blancheur. Etait-ce cela le paradis? Une brume l'enveloppait. Il se sentait léger. Il fit quelque pas dans ce brouillard. S'il était mort, il fallait qu'il poursuive son chemin.

Il marchait dans cette blancheur maculée. Il n'y avait rien autour de lui, a part cette brume. Il fit encore quelques pas et vit une ombre. Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans cet endroit? Il se rapprocha, la forme devenant plus nette. Il s'agissait d'un homme. Il était grand, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier, des cheveux longs noués en catogan. Remus manqua un battement. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

" Bonjour Moony"

Remus n'en croyait pas ces yeux.

" Sirius!" Parvint à dire le lycanthrope d'une faible voix. "Que fais-tu là?"

"Je t'attendais", lui répondit son ami, affichant un magnifique sourire. "Mais je ne pensais pas te revoir avant de très nombreuses années."

"Oui, mais je suis bien là. Je n'ai pas réussi à éviter le sort de Dolohov."

"Je suis content de te revoir, Moony."

"Moi de même Padfoot", déclara de vive voix le lycanthrope. "Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances."

Sirius offrit son plus beau sourire à son ami avant de l'étreindre.

"Tu m'as terriblement manqué Moony. J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi et pour Harry."

"Plus besoin de t'en faire pour moi, à présent, je suis là", ironisa le châtain.

Sirius relâcha son étreinte et leur regard se croisèrent avant que Remus ne demande.

"Alors c'est cela le paradis?"

"En quelque sorte", rétorqua son ami.

"Où sont les autres?" Le questionna t-il. "James et Lily?"

"Plus loin", répondit Sirius. "Tu les verras plus tard."

Remus suivit son ami, ne sachant où il le menait. Peu importe où son regard se portait, le paysage était identique. Du blanc, du blanc et encore du blanc.

"Que fais-tu ici toute la journée?" Questionna de nouveau le lycanthrope.

Cet endroit était étrange et bien vide. Que pouvait t-on bien y faire?

"Pas grand chose", répondit vaguement Sirius.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans le silence, Sirius se retourna et fixa sur Remus un regard peiné.

"Je suis désolé, Moony. Elle n'a pas survécu non plus."

Remus ne comprenait pas de qui son ami parlait. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu demander, Sirius poursuivit.

"Elle n'a pas réussi à éviter le sortilège de mort jeté par Bellatrix. Elle est arrivée ici quelques minutes avant toi."

Le lycanthrope réalisa enfin. Des larmes se mirent lentement à couler sur ses joues pales. Sa femme avait eu le même sort que lui. La première pensée qui lui vint, après le choc de cette nouvelle, fut pour son fils, Teddy, qui était désormais orphelin.

"Elle est là bas", dit Sirius pointant la direction du doigt. "Tu la retrouveras."

Remus ne dit pas un mot pendant un moment. Sirius comprenait le besoin de son ami de réfléchir, de digérer ces nouvelles informations. N'avait-il pas été lui aussi quelque peu perdu quand il s'était retrouvé ici. Il avait marché pendant un temps interminable avant de rencontrer quelqu'un. Longtemps après, même s'il était difficile de mesurer le temps dans cet espace, il avait réussi à retrouver James. Après ces longues années de séparation, il avait retrouvé son ami, son frère.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là bas avec les autres?" Parvint à demander Remus, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

"Parce que je t'attendais"

Remus croisa le regard doux et sincère de son ami. Ces quelques mots lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Sirius reprit le chemin, laissant Remus derrière. Le lycanthrope vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sirius était tout à coup distant avec lui. Il se remit en route et rattrapa rapidement son ami.

"Qui a t-il Sirius?"

"Rien, nous devons continuer."

Remus arrêta son ami, posant sa main sur son épaule. Il plongea ses yeux ambres dans ceux aciers.

"Pourquoi m'attendais-tu?"

La question était pourtant simple, mais Sirius ne parvint pas à répondre. Que pouvait-il dire? Que depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de revoir un jour ce doux regard ambre. Que son ami lui manquait à chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde passée ici ? Qu'il aurait aimé le tenir une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de mourir ? Mais non, Sirius ne pouvait rien dire de tout cela, car depuis des années, depuis sa cinquième année à Poudlard, il avait gardé secret les sentiments qu'il avait pour le lycanthrope. Alors maintenant tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Car maintenant, ils étaient morts tous les deux. Car maintenant, Remus était marié et qu'il ne tarderait pas à retrouver Tonks. Sirius savait qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps l'espoir de voir un jour ses sentiments lui être retournés. Il regarda son ami et lui sourit faiblement.

"Allons-y! Nous y sommes presque."

"Sirius, pourquoi m'attendais-tu?" Redemanda Remus, accentuant la pression de sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Je voulais tant te revoir", admit à voix basse le brun.

"Moi aussi, Sirius."

Sirius remua la tête en signe de dénégation.

"Tu ne comprends pas Moony." Reprit Sirius avant de baisser son regard.

"Que dois-je comprendre Sirius? Expliques moi?"

"Je t'aime", lui révéla t-il enfin. "Je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis Poudlard, pendant toutes ces années j'ai gardé mes sentiments au plus profond de mon cœur. Je ne pouvais rien te dire. Je ne voulais pas risquer de te perdre. Je sais que c'est ridicule de te le dire maintenant. Nous sommes morts et tu es marié. C'est inutile je sais bien mais depuis que je suis ici tu me manques tant. Je suis resté tout ce temps à l'entrée, attendant le moment où tu nous rejoindrais, où je te retrouverais."

Remus resta muet de stupeur face à cette révélation. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça de la part de son ami. N'avait-il pas passé des nuits à pleurer en cachette le fait que Sirius ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui l'aimait? N'avait-il pas tenté de refoulé ses sentiments sachant pertinemment que son amour resterait à sens unique? La vie était, enfin plutôt la mort de leur point de vue, était pleine de surprise. Le vœu qu'il avait fait voilà de très nombreuses années, alors qu'il était encore élève à Poudlard et qu'il se trouvait au sommet de la tour d'astronomie par une magnifique nuit étoilée, venait de se réaliser. Mais comme venait de le dire son ami, n'était ce pas vain. Après tout il avait renoncé depuis longtemps et avait fini par accepter les sentiments de Tonks. Il l'avait épousé et avait eu un enfant avec elle. Et malgré les premiers doutes et les peurs, il avait été très heureux de cette union. Alors maintenant pouvait-il revenir en arrière? Pouvait-il, dans ce monde au-delà de la mort, partagé cet amour comme il l'avait toujours voulu?

Remus avait toujours été un homme qui réfléchissait avant d'agir. Il voulait toujours prendre la meilleure décision possible, mesurant chaque risque. Pour une fois devait-il tout balayer et écouter son cœur?

"Sirius…" Souffla t-il après un long silence. "Je …"

"Ne dis rien Moony", l'interrompit Sirius. "Je sais, c'est trop tard. Vas rejoindre Tonks, ce n'est plus très loin."

Remus entendit une petite voix dans sa tête lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi. Il avait déjà perdu Sirius à deux reprises, il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de lui. Ne songeant même plus à Tonks, qui se trouvait elle aussi dans ce monde, il se jeta dans les bras de son ami et captura ses lèvres. La vie ne leur avait pas permis d'être ensemble mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire de leur vivant et il le ferait ici, après la mort. Car dans ce monde où il n'y avait ni temps, ni espace, ils seraient à tout jamais ensemble.

* * *

Depuis quelques jours j'avais une folle envie d'écrire une SiriMoony et je cherchais absolument des idées. J'ai eu celle ci. Je sais bien que c'est un peu n'importe quoi mais je suis prête à tout pour voir ces deux là réunis. Après tout Sirius et Remus sont fait l'un pour l'autre.


End file.
